


Louis, can I give you a bl*w job?

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Big Brother, Blow Job, Infatuated, Interview, M/M, Party, Photo Shoot, Press Release, Rape, Sex, Shop, Social Media, asshole, australian, cock - Freeform, harry - Freeform, kimberley, louis - Freeform, newspaper, no, non con, penis - Freeform, slave - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an asshole.<br/>He's delicious and charming and enjoying his 15  minutes of fame after going on Big Brother.<br/>But still, an asshole.</p><p>Harry is a newspaper junior journalist who just happens to be infatuated with Louis.<br/>He lives in his head a  little bit and sometimes he doesn't understand how to read people the right way.</p><p>They first meet when Harry has to interview Louis and then they bump into each other at a few industry events where Harry asks the infamous question, "Louis, can I give you a bl*w job"?</p><p>WARNING: This fic contains non consensual sexual activity. If this offends you or is a trigger for you, please reconsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis, can I give you a bl*w job?

 

Harry works as an endearing office boy for the local newspaper.

He's your average 19 year old bumbling nerd, too nervous to do anything out of line. He's generally got a dry mouth from nervousness, his hair hangs in his face, he drops things a lot and most of the time has a pencil behind his ear!

His job consists of emptying the rubbish bins, fetching tea and coffee and any general dogs body job that the journalists don't want to do.

He loves it, he really does.

Ok, so going to the café, picking up discarded banana peals and having seventeen urgent copy jobs all at once isn't always ideal...but everyone has to start somewhere, so he takes a deep breath at the beginning of each day and gets his job done.

His goal is to be a feature writer by the time he's 25, so any time he's asked to go on assignment, he does the job diligently.

Like the time he was sent to interview Louis Tomlinson.

The other staff didn't want the assignment because they thought Louis was a twat, so it was handed to Harry.

It wouldn't be the only time they wold meet professionally and Harry couldn't be more excited.

Louis went on a season of Big Brother and had caused a bit of controversy because he had a smart mouth that he couldn't keep closed.

It didn't hurt that he was very easy on the eye, and had never given any indication as to which team he batted for!

He flirted with both the guys and the girls, used gender free pronouns when talking about personal experiences, and at times was a little camp, others tough.

Harry wasn't usually into Big Brother, but like most of the nation he had a crush on Louis, so he'd tuned in a few ~~dozen~~ times!

He was kind of like a car crash: you know you shouldn't be interested but you just can't avert your eyes!

And now here he was, interviewing Louis for the local rag because he was originally from the same area. He'd come third and had had a few radio and tv gigs and was getting quite the name for himself, so the paper wanted to know what he was up to next.

~

Harry turned up to the sandwich shop for that first interview at the designated time and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Finally, thinking he might be at the wrong place or on the wrong day, he called the office to confirm the details.

His Aussie colleague Kimberley confirmed that yes, he was in the right place at the right time and on the right day. She was just saying she'd find out where he was when Louis finally walked in.

Harry quickly told Kimberley she needn't worry and hung up.

He stood up and waved to Louis from across the shop, but got no more response than if he'd pee'd on Louis' shoes!

A few people turned to look at him and whisper behind their hands to one another, but it was obvious that Louis didn't care.

He shoved his phone in his back pocket as the shop staff gawped open mouthed at him, and Harry noticed Louis puff out his chest in confidence a little more.

 _God he's lush_ Harry thought as he watched Louis saunter over to him.

"Hi Louis!" Harry said enthusiastically as he thrust a sweaty hand out to shake.

"Yeah...hi" Louis replied, openly wiping his palm on his skinny jeans.

"Nice to meet you!" Harry squawked as his heart beat rose.

"Is it?"

"Umm..aahhh...can I get you anything?" Harry asked, gesturing to the counter.

"How 'bout a better place to eat?"

"Aahh, well you see...this is already paid for..so uumm..this is it I'm afraid" Harry quickly explained, flicking his thick curly fringe off his sweaty red face.

Louis rolled his eye's "Mmmm" was all he could manage. He'd already sat down and had his phone in his hand again, so Harry sat opposite him and got a pad and pencil out.

Louis looked over his phone at Harry and cocked one eye brow "Am I going to have to speak slowly so you can write every word down?"

_He noticed me doing something? Oh my God!! Phew...cool Harry, be cool. But God, did you see those baby blues?_

"No, I do short hand" Harry replied confidently, not realising that Louis had been taking the piss out of him.

"Oh, short hand...riiiight" Louis replied as he put his phone away again and sighed.

"So you've been busy lately then?" Harry begun.

"Obviously" Louis replied as he sat back in the arm chair and put his sun glasses on.

_God, I didn't think he could look any better, but 'hello Mr sun glasses'!_

"What have you been up to lately?"

"Just got back from hols on the Greek Islands" Louis started as he raised an arm above his head and rested it on the back of the chair. "Two weeks of sun, sand and something strong and alcoholic. What could be better?" He asked, raising an eye brow behind his tinted frames.

_Oh God, that bicep! And that tan! Imagine it on the beach with a cocktail at sunset...._

"Huuhh hummm" Harry cleared his drying throat.

And so the interview had continued like that.

Harry would ask a question, Louis would barely answer or be aloof and rude and Harry would swoon.

Louis had left as quickly and breezily as he had arrived and Harry could do nothing but watch and smile as his ample butt bounced from side to side.

Back at the office he'd bragged to everyone about how nice Louis had been, but they were sceptical because of their own experiences or stories they'd heard down the grapevine.

Undeterred at home, Harry stalked all of Louis' official social media pages and tried desperately to find his personal pages.

 

+

 

Their next meeting came sooner than Harry had been expecting.

Two days after the interview was the photo shoot that would accompany the story and Harry was asked to attend.

He wouldn't usually go to photo shoots, but one of the original assistants was on sick leave so he was asked to fill in.

And besides, they might be able to get a few more answers from Louis for the story.

He would probably also need endless cups of tea.

So Harry had diligently turned up again and swooned when Louis turned up.

He smiled a toothy grin at Louis who was millimetres away from a scowl, and just about rushed over to ask if Louis needed anything.

"Sorry?" Louis had asked as make up artists got to work on him.

"Do you need anything? Can I get you a drink or something?" Harry desperately asked.

"Tea thanks" Louis had replied, never taking his eye's off his phone.

_He said thanks...he appreciates me! Aaahhh...how will I survive the day?_

"Ok, coming right up" Harry had replied quickly before almost running to the catering table.

"Good" Louis muttered as he looked up from his phone and gave Harry's behind a quick going over.

One of the make up assistants was sure she saw a smile start to form on his lips so she patted the powder around them "There..." she said as she patted for the last time "Now if you _do_ smile, it'll look perfect!"

Without another word Louis put his phone away and huffed at her. He smiled a horrible fake smile and rolled his eyes slightly but it didn't put her off.

"Why are you always on that thing anyway?" she asked, gesturing to where he'd just placed the phone.

"Well I'm in demand aren't I? Gotta keep up with what the fans want!" he replied arrogantly.

"Well you _are_ wanted, that's for sure" the assistant replied, letting her gaze linger over Harry, who was almost on his way back.

Louis' own gaze followed and he realised what she meant "Yeah well, why _wouldn't_ he want me?!"

"Well you're a cocky prick for one!"

"A _good looking_ cocky prick at least!" he smirked.

"Whatever!" she guffawed at him as Harry returned.

"Here you are" Harry panted as he thrust the tea in Louis' direction.

Louis looked at the cup and without a word, gestured towards a small table next to him. Harry dumped everything there before asking if Louis needed anything else.

"No" he answered abruptly.

The make up assistant nudged Louis "Thanks" he added grudgingly.

_Wow, he's thanked me more than once now!_

"No problem. Let me know if you do" Harry replied before slowly walking away.

~

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Harry asked a couple of the girls standing around watching the shoot.

"He's ok" One answered.

"But he's fucking horrible to everyone. One season on reality telly and a couple interviews and he thinks he's the bee's knee's" another added before rolling her eye's and turning to leave the conversation.

"I just think he's dreamy" Harry says to no-one in particular.

"I hadn't noticed!" the first colleague answers with a smile. "Just don't get your hopes up love, he's an asshole".

"Did you see the photo's from his facebook page of his holiday to Greece?" Harry asks, having not heard her warning.

"No, and I don't want to see them!"

"What I wouldn't have done to be that sun lounger!" Harry swoons, licking his lips playfully.

"Oh god! He'd probably let you too. But then he'd just fold you up and put you away along with all the other sun loungers!" Another warning.

"Mmm, well I wouldn't mind him bending me over!"

"Don't go there love" the male photography assistant says over his shoulder. "My mate did and he was left with nothing but the shame of shagging a reality star!" he adds, doing the hand gesture of speech marks around the word 'star'.

"His instagram is full of gorgeous pics too!" Harry again ignores.

"He doesn't run those pages himself!" a fourth colleague adds "He's just signed to a management company, they do it for him".

"So? He's still perfect!"

"No love..." the first colleague replies solemnly, placing a gentle hand on his bicep.

"Look, I'm not stupid!" Harry says getting agitated. "I know he'll never be interested in someone like me, but just let me dream from afar, ok?!" he finished before huffing off.

His colleagues watched as he went and sat near the catering table and got on his phone, no doubt looking for Louis' social media pages.

He started with facebook first, liking and commenting on an endless number of posts. Then he went to instagram, tumblr and twitter.

He shared, boosted, reblogged, liked, favourite, double tapped and day dreamed of their lives together.

Of course Louis would never know it was him though.

Who is David Smith anyway? The name is so common.

 

+

 

The next weekend when the article and pictures are published, Harry takes home a number of the papers from the office.

He cuts out one set for his scrap book of his work. Another he puts in a display book which is dedicated to Louis.

The last one, he places on the inside of his wardrobe door. He's covered it in multiple strips of clear packaging tape so it doesn't fade or get ripped or damaged, and he stands for a moment or two admiring his work when it's done.

"Gorgeous, aren't you?" he asks the photo.

"Mmm, I know...I'd be happy if I looked like you too" he continues.

"Yeah, I know, I'll get to see you everyday now. I know, I really like that too" he adds as if Louis is replying to him.

He continues talking to the picture as he takes his phone from his pocket and takes a few snaps of them together.

"Smile babe" he instructs, tilting his head this way and that to get the best pictures.

"I have to go" he says finally "I have to go make tea and get some stuff done" he concludes, quickly pecking Louis' picture and then closing the wardrobe.

 

+

 

It's coming up to tv ratings season so there are loads of industry events for Harry and the other journalists to go to, and he just can't help but go on about Louis all the time to everyone he meets.

Most people have heard of his reputation but they entertain the cute little junior journalist anyway and let him brag about his experiences.

Everytime anyone mentions the name Louis or Big Brother or talks about anyone hooking up, Harry finds the butterflies dancing in his stomach again.

He can't help but exaggerate when talking to people and telling them that he and Louis are going to be hanging out again soon and that they had a lot in common.

Truth is, every night he goes home and chats to 'Louis' in his wardrobe and fantasises about what life would be like with a lover as beautiful as Louis.

He watches reruns of BB on youtube and searches high and low for interviews and radio podcasts so he can listen to his voice for hours on end.

It's no surprise then that Harry just about bends over backwards when he bumps into Louis at one of the events.

Harry can't keep the cheesey smile off his face but Louis treats him like dirt and makes a joke of him to his friends.

 _Oh god, he wants me to do stuff for him. If he didn't like me, he wouldn't keep asking!_ Harry thinks to himself more than once.

When Louis starts to ask Harry to talk discreetly to women at the event for him, Harry thinks it's because Louis trusts him.

When Louis' friend Oli gets Harry to go to the bar, Harry thinks it's because Louis has bragged about how efficient he is.

When Harry's colleagues tell him to stop doing so much for them, he thinks they're jealous.

At the end of the night Harry barely has any info from the other celebs there, but it's ok because he can fill out an article with describing the event, the environment, entertainment etc.

"Call us a cab yeah?" Oli asks Harry.

Quick as a flash, Harry is on the phone ordering an urgent ride for a celebrity.

A taxi turns up minutes later and Louis, Oli and their conquests pile in without so much as a thank you to Harry.

He stands on the wet pavement outside the event and wonders whether he should catch the bus or walk home. He's still hopeful Louis will ask him to join them all somewhere swanky, and he thinks he's getting his wish when Louis leans out the open door and calls out "Harry?"

"Yes?" _Oh fuck me, this is it!_ Harry thinks as he tries to calm his nerves. "Everything alright?"

"You going tomorrow?" Louis asks, referring to another, larger industry event.

_Oh shit...he wants to spend time with me?! Oh god, don't throw up, don't throw up._

"Yea..." he begins to squawk "yea..hhuh hum. Yes. Yes. I'm going" he manages eventually.

"Good. I'll see you there" Louis answers before closing the door and taking off.

~

Harry rushes back to his one bedroom apartment where he lives alone and goes straight to the wardrobe. He stares into Louis' bright blue eye's but there is no conversation tonight.

Instead, he gets on his laptop, finds his favourite video of Louis from his Big Brother days and watches it over and over until he's so horny he has to jerk off.

Of course he imagines Louis' mouth around his cock. He can almost see Louis' sandy coloured hair bouncing around his forehead as his mouth moves up and down Harry's thick shaft.

Harry keeps the video going on the laptop but closes his eye's, so the only thing he knows in that moment is Louis' husky northern accent.

It doesn't take long for Harry to cum onto his fingers, blanket and stomach in violent bursts.

He pauses the video and it just happens to be a close up of Louis' face. It's blurry because Louis was moving, but his face is lit up with an open mouthed smile and it makes Harry's heart flutter.

"I knew you'd like it babe" he whispers to the computer.

Louis' face doesn't move, but of course Harry continues on the conversation "You like the taste of my cum huh?" he asks as he swipes a little bit of it on the screen over Louis' mouth.

"Get a good taste of it, all down your throat" he mumbles as the bauble of sticky white liquid starts slowly slipping down the screen.

He sits watching it for a few moments and when it reaches the hinge of the screen and keyboard he finally grabs a tissue and cleans it up.

"I love you" he says as he closes the lid on the computer. "Sweet dreams baby".

He spends the next couple of hours on social media on his phone, catching up on what Louis' accounts are doing and having David Smith comment over and over.

Sometimes David gets a reply back or a like and it makes Harry smile knowing he's had some kind of impact on Louis' life.

Eventually sleep beckons him and he slides under the covers hugging his other pillow, running his hand up and down it softly, imagining if Louis' body is that soft.

 

+

 

The next afternoon Harry leaves the office a little early and heads home to freshen up before the next event.

He takes his taped picture of Louis from the wardrobe and sticks it up in the shower on the wall while he's in there.

He leans in under the water and leaves a long, lingering kiss on Louis' lips. He uses his tongue to lick along Louis' smile and can feel the coolness from the tiles underneath.

He rocks his body back and forth to where Louis' body would be if he were actually standing there, and he can feel his cock getting hard.

"Mmm, you like that?" he drawls into the water.

He waits for the water to rush into his mouth and back out before raising his eyebrows at 'Louis' and leaning in for another kiss.

Taking his cock in his hand, he quickly brings himself up to orgasm and watches as his cum spurts from his hole and mixes with the hot water as it rushes down the drain.

"Oh God Louis, you do it so well every time..." he pants with his head tilted to the sky, the water pounding into his chest.

~

He makes it to the event early as always and waits for his colleagues to turn up.

They take a table outside in a courtyard, but they are there to work, so after a complimentary glass of wine, they go their separate ways to mingle.

Harry is talking to a news reporter from the evening news when they walk in.

He can't help but be distracted and it doesn't take long for the reporter  to follow his gaze.

"Oh god...it's _him!"_ the reporter hisses as he leans in close.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks with a creased brow.

"Can't stand the prick. He's been around for five minutes but acts like he invented the industry".

"I think he's alright actually" Harry adds nervously, testing the waters.

"Are you fucking kidding!?" the reporter squeaks.

"Uuummm, no actually...I interviewed him a while back and he seemed alright".

"He must not have shown his true colours then".

"Louis!" Harry calls out across the room, ignoring his companion.

Louis turns to look and greets Harry with a small smile and embarrassed wave.

Louis has a couple of friends with him tonight and they seem like they've already been drinking or something. They're laughing at something and trying to hide behind their hands as they look Harry's way, so he assumes it must be something private.

Harry leaves the news reporter so he can go and speak with Louis and he finds himself getting more nervous as he get's closer.

He wasn't like this any of the other times they spoke, so he can't figure out why he is this time. 

Maybe it's the conversations they've been having after Harry get's home from work each night. Harry is always so complimentary toward Louis, but sometimes Louis just wants time to himself and even though Harry always closes the wardrobe door so Louis can have his personal time, it doesn't seem to be enough.

"Hi!" Harry beams.

"Hi!" Oli mimics.

Harry looks at Oli quizically because he hadn't been speaking to Oli.

"Did you get a drink yet?" Harry asks before Louis has a chance to say anything.

"I just walked in..." Louis replies, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, ok" Harry pants "Let me get you one?" he asks, gesturing towards the bar.

"Sure. Make sure you get everyone one though" Louis replies "We'll go and find a seat somewhere" he adds before walking away with his minions following.

~

A couple of hours later and Harry has delivered a number of drinks to Louis and his friends.

"You not having any Hazza?" Stan asks.

"Um no...no, don't think I'm suppose to since I'm working"

"Just have one!" Louis goads.

"Yeah...c'mon!" Stan joins in "One wont hurt"

"No, no, I really shouldn't" harry says nervously looking around like a naughty school boy.

"Just a shot. It's nice and quick so no-one will see" Oli adds.

He looks from person to person and they're all so expecting of him. He's got butterflies in his tummy and he so wants for them to like him and think he's cool, so he takes the shot from Oli and quickly downs it.

He's not usually a heavy drinker, so the strong minty liqueur sends him slightly side ways as the cheers scream around him.

_They like me? All I had to do was have a drink and they actually like me?_

"Get us some't to eat eh Haz?" Stan asks in his drunk effected northern accent.

"Yeah I'm hungry too thanks Harry" Louis joins in as Oli and others at their table start giving him orders on what they want.

"We can have it delivered to our table if you like?" Harry asks.

"Just go for what we're after please" Louis retorts softly as he turns his back on Harry and gets back to drinking with his friends.

It's at this moment that Harry realises maybe Louis and his friends have been using him.

He had the shot and he thought they liked him but now they'd gone back to treating him exactly the same way.

He made his way through the tipsy crowd of entertainers and industry folk alike and placed their order for delivery at the bar.

He then made his way through to the bathroom where he closed the stall door behind himself and sat on the closed toilet lid.

A silent tear fell down his cheek as he rested his head on the side wall and realised he'd been mixing reality with fantasy.

Louis didn't like him. Louis was never going to like him.

He just didn't know what was supposed to be wrong with him.

He is extremely smart, kind and caring and not too shabby looking.

He was exhaling a wobbly breath so he didn't cry out loud as the stall next to him became occupied with a tipsy man on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah...there are heaps of actors and stuff here. I can't believe it!" The guy was saying.

"Yeah..I know! I really wanna ask for selfies and shit but I'm too embarrassed!"

"Yeah she's here. And Michelle Keegan... Amanda Holden... Ant and Dec.... Louis Tomlinson...uuummm..heaps of people really. God, I still can't believe it!"

Harry ears pricked up upon hearing Louis' name. He didn't want to hear someone saying crap about Louis, but any conversation involving him was worth listening to, so he didn't move an inch.

"Fuck off! No he didn't!" the guy continued, probably unaware that others could hear him loud and clear.

"Louis Tomlinson? The one who was on Big Brother or something? And Nick? Our Nick?! Who just graduated in English and plans on going abroard Nick? And Louis fucking Tomlinson?"

Harry sits upright, his sensors really pinging to attention now.

"They what?! Oh...fuck...me!" he guffaws, asking for more details and laughing, unbelieving, the whole time.

It's in that moment that Harry decides he's not a quitter.

He wants Louis and he's not going to give up until he has him.

~

Walking over to Louis and friends later on, Harry has to try and keep himself upright.

"Harry" Louis starts "Where've you been? We got our food and no Harry" he continues to slur, obviously drunk.

"Around" Harry says.

Oli and Stan look at each other and raise their eyebrows. Usually Harry is like their little puppy dog, begging for attention. But not so much anymore. Alcohol will do that to you.

"We're just going in to the dance floor" Louis tells Harry as they all start to get up and gather their things.

"Ok" Harry replies, leading the way.

Standing in the bar queue mingling with everyone, Harry is behind Louis. He can almost smell the shampoo he uses, and if Louis would just turn around, it would almost be like when they were in the shower earlier.

Harry has to stop himself from putting his arms around Louis' waist and pulling him closer, but he takes a step closer anyway.

 _God I love you_ Harry thinks to himself as he watches the smaller Louis' frame turn this way and that as he talks to different people around him.

 _I just can't wait any longer_ his inner voice says  _Yes you can_ his conscious retorts.  _No, I can't, really..._ his tingly stomach argues.  _I just want him in my arms!_

 _You'll regret it_ something inside him says.

 _So what? At least I tried_ he almost replies out loud as his heart beats faster.

Harry takes a couple of deep breathes as time slows down in front of him and he steps forward.

His stomach is now touching Louis' shirt and Louis has become aware of Harry being closer. He doesn't make a big deal of it so Harry gently and very nervously places his finger tips on the back of Louis' hips.

Louis moves his frame from side to side in a way that no-one else notices and it makes Harry's whole hands lie flat on Louis' lower hips.

The people Louis had been talking all seem to dissipate into other conversations, and Louis turns his head to the side and let's his eye's look over his shoulder to Harry.

Harry can feel his breath coming out of him in uneven movements and he thinks for a moment he might throw up.

 _This is a bad idea_ his usual conscious tells him.

 _No it isn't...I'm going for it..._ something else replies as he lowers his hands onto Louis' arse and quickly gives his cheeks a squeeze.

Louis smiles over his shoulder and this is the indication Harry needs to pursue him fully.

The bar area is dimly lit like a nightclub, so when people walk past or around them they can't really see where Harry's hands are.

Louis gives a few people a nod hello or a quick wave and Harry just stands there, admiring him all the same.

A minute passes and Harry decides he's had enough of standing there so he leans in close and whispers into Louis' ear, just as another song starts.

"What was that?" Louis asks.

"Noth...nothing" Harry replies, having lost his nerve.

"No...ask me, I want to hear it" Louis replies over his shoulder.

Another moment passes before Harry says "I said...Louis, can I give you a blow job?"

Louis' face lights up and his smile beams from his face. His eye's go crinkly because his smile is so wide and he ducks his head, slightly embarrassed but ever so endearingly.

"I'd love you to, if you just wait a minute" Louis replies as someone else comes over to chat.

~

 Ten minutes later they're sliding out a service door together.

Harry is in the lead so he holds the door open for Louis and grabs his hand to pull him through.

Louis looks behind them to make sure no-one saw them leave, but the industry is full of lies and PR pranks so if anyone did see, they wouldn't say anything anyway.

The service corridor is cooler than the function room they'd been in and Harry shivers a little. Louis gets closer as they drunkenly stumble out into the cold night air and rushes in for a kiss.

Harry's breath is literally taken away from him, but not by Louis, just the shock of the weather.

He pulls back from Louis and regains himself, watching as their breath turns to vapour infront of them and turns the air white.

"Let's try again, shall we?" Louis drawls as he get's closer to Harry again and goes in for another kiss.

 _Geez...I didn't know he was this keen!_ Harry ponders to himself as they stumble back onto the wall.

They're around the side of the building but it's not secluded enough, so Harry grabs Louis and they run around the back, trying to find a better place to get their kink on.

 _Perfect!_ Harry muses as they reach a back dock which is full of old pallets, crates, an elevated loading dock and barely any light.

They're quick to grab for one another, tearing at each others' clothes.

Louis tries to put his hands on Harry's crotch, but his breath catches in his throat again and he pulls away "Uh uh....this is about YOU Mr Tomlinson" Harry replies through thick drunk words.

Louis laughs slightly and throws his head to the sky. He loses his balance and has to lean onto whatever is behind himself to keep from falling.

It's the elevated loading dock and it's the perfect height for Harry to suck his cock if he sits up on it.

They both become aware of the theory at the same time, so they both pull on Louis' belt and jeans and boxers and watch as they fall down to Louis' ankles.

"Oh fuck it's cold" Louis squeals as his balls are exposed to the cold.

"Not for long" Harry replies as he leans down a little, links his arms around Louis' knee's and heaves him up on to the platform.

Louis' cock is not hard at all, and because of the cold and the alcohol, it takes a good minute or so for Harry to notice it becomming more solid.

He likes the feeling of it filling his mouth and soon has Louis grabbing at his hair and pushing his head in and out with the rhythm of his sucking.

Louis' cock tastes salty like sweat and Harry notices he needs to shave his pubes. They tickle his chin and cheeks as he bobs up and down and spike his fingers a little when he places his hands there for pressure.

"Oh...fooooookk!" Louis is repeating over and over in his northern drawl.

Harry can taste Louis' pre cum now and Louis has started to buck his hips, so Harry licks a finger and sticks it in his arse.

Louis squeals as Harry does this and leans back on his arms, panting deeper, harder and faster as he gets closer to orgasm.

It doesn't take long before he is filling Harry's mouth with his sticky goblets of white cum. They drip from his lips and onto the cold concrete under Louis' arse, his thighs and Harry's shirt.

Harry gives a couple of final licks to Louis' cock before taking it from his mouth, kissing around Louis' pubic area and resting his head in Louis' lap.

Louis is still panting quite hard but as he regains his breath, he sits up and runs his fingers through Harry's mop of curls.

 _That feels so good_ Harry smiles to himself.  _He loved my blow job and now he wants to play with my hair._

Louis runs his fingers through Harry's hair another couple of times before trying to push him off and squirming under him.

"Can yer gerroff love? I'm cold" Louis asks and demands at the same time as he starts to push Harry away.

"Oh..oh..yeah" Harry replies as Louis jumps off the platform and pulls his jeans back on.

Harry watches intently while Louis readjusts himself and starts stepping closer with his arms outstretched.

Louis looks up just as Harry gets to him "What ye doing love?"

"I thought we could spend some time together?"

"We just did" Louis replies smugly "Thanks very much too eh! Haven't had a gobby in a while...needed that release" he adds plainly.

Harry is confused. He thought they'd spend more time getting to know one another away from Louis' friends. Now that Harry had some confidence, he had so much he wanted to talk about, things to ask etc.

"You what? Is that it? I suck your cock and now you're off?"

"Well yeah. What did you think it was?"

"I don't know. But more than this I suppose".

"Sorry, but I don't do 'more than this'".

"But I got you all those drinks and food! And at the bar, you seemed in to me and everything?" Harry starts to plead.

"Nope. Sorry" Louis replies pompously.

Harry's heart races but in a different way this time.

He's mad.

He's hurt.

He can't believe he was so stupid to think that this was more than a seedy hook up.

~

Louis tries to walk away but Harry just can't let him do it and he steps in front of him.

"Ehhh..'scuse me love, I need to get back" Louis says tentatively.

"Why?"

"Me friends are waitin' on me aren't they?"

"You told them you'd be here with me?" Harry asks through a shakey voice.

"Well not here exactly" Louis gestures around them "But yeah...I tell 'em about all me hook ups!" he adds with a smirk that Harry can see in a sliver of moon light.

Being referred to as a hook up again just adds to Harry's fury. His jaw clenches tightly and his fists form balls at his side.

Louis see's Harry's fists and starts to get nervous but tries to play it cool. "Well, see ya then" he chirps, trying for a second time to walk around Harry.

"No!" Harry finds himself yelling as he grabs for Louis' shoulder to stop him going anywhere.

"Ummm, yes!" Louis replies "Gerroff me!"

"No. You said you wanted to spend time with me, so now we're going to spend time together".

"I never said that!" Louis bellows as Harry pushes him back toward the loading dock.

"You did" Harry replies "The other night when we were chatting about Hollyoaks".

"You what?! You're crazy mate!" Louis aggressively spits while trying to yank his shoulder away from Harry's strong grasp.

"I want you to return the favour and blow me" Harry replies, ignoring Louis.

"You've got buckley's mate!"

"No I haven't. I've got you and you've got me and now you're going to return the favour by slowing letting my cock enter your mouth and bringing me to orgasm the same way I just did you".

"I said no!" Louis sobers up.

"Too bad" Harry answers while pushing Louis against the wall.

Louis' back cracks against the cold hard bricks and the back of his head hits their roughness, capturing some of his golden hair in their clutches.

His legs give way a little and he loses his balance, ending up on his haunches with his fringe falling over his face.

He sits silently and watches as Harry grabs for his own belt and starts to undo his pants. He doesn't pull them all the way down, just to his mid thigh so he can grab his hardening cock out from his briefs.

"This is alright, isn't it?" Harry asks.

"No. I want to go" Louis replies, trying to get up from the ground.

"Not yet love" Harry says in a kind of trance like voice, his eye's dark and glassy.

Harry takes his free hand and holds onto Louis' shoulder, pushing him down against the wall again. His lower back hits the wall and a groan uncontrollably escapes his lips.

He ends up on his butt on the cold hard ground and he can't help but notice the wet patch in his underpants from where his cum had soaked them through.

Louis tries to get his phone from his pocket to text someone for help but Harry kicks it away gently with his foot "We don't want anyone disturbing us. Silly".

Harry is still tugging at his cock in his pants and he notices Louis watching "Mmm, you like what you see huh?" he asks.

"Not really" Louis answers, still trying to be the cool guy.

"Don't play games. We both know you want me too" Harry replies, flicking his hair from his face. "Now open up" he adds, stepping closer.

"No, no please don't" Louis pleads, finally conceding that he's about to be raped.

~

Harry pays no attention to Louis' pleads for mercy as he steps forward into Louis' personal space.

He notices Louis' screwed up, scared look on his face and see's that his eye's are getting glassy with tears.

He can hear the uneven breathes coming from Louis' nostrils as he steps closer but it's so quiet otherwise that all he hears is his shoes stepping on the rough concrete below.

With his left hand, Harry grabs on to Louis' caramel locks on clenches them in his fist. Louis seems to have gone limp, so it doesn't take  much for Harry to control his head the way he wants.

He pulls Louis' head forward and faces it up a little, noticing a little something wet on his cheek. He wonders for a moment if it's some of his pre cum already, but with his eye's glassy, Harry knows it's a tear.

"Open up!" Harry commands.

Louis clenches his mouth closed as Harry tries to get his now hard penis between his lips. He shakes his head this way and that, but Harry just grabs his hair tighter and stills Louis where he wants him.

Louis puts his hand on top of Harry's and tries to wrench him off, but Harry is much bigger and stronger and Louis is no match.

"Just open the fuck up Louis!" Harry repeats.

Louis exhales loudly through his nose while meeting Harry's gaze and keeping his lips clamped together.

"If you just open up, I'll be finished soon and then we can go back in to our friends".

Louis' brow furrows quizically because he didn't realise they were here together or that they shared friends, but then he concedes to himself that if Harry hurry's, it'll be over soon.

Louis' survival instinct kicks in and he gently unclenches his jaw and parts his lips slightly.

No sooner have his muscles started to move than Harry shoves his cock on Louis' lips and tries getting it in to his mouth.

Louis doesn't want this.

His heart is beating wildly and his mind races,  but he's trying to get out of here safely so he's trying to do what he thinks will appease Harry.

With hot tears running down his cheeks, he opens his lips and let's Harry's thick cock enter his mouth.

He wants to gag and he thinks he feels vomit rising in his stomach.

He's given plenty of blow jobs over the years, but this one he doesn't want to perform and it's making him sick.

Harry's penis is not unpleasant. There are no unnatural odours or tastes and he keeps up with his personal grooming by the looks of things.

But having someone's cock shoved in your mouth when you don't want it is very unpleasant.

Bile starts to form at the back of Louis' throat, just as Harry is thrusting the head of his cock there.

Louis gags a little more and looks up at Harry who still has hold of his hair, but he doesn't seem to notice that Louis is uncomfortable.

Harry has one hand in Louis' hair and the other on his own cock and his face is tilted to the sky.

Louis can see that he had a smile on his face and his eye's closed and he can also see right up his nostrils.

Louis exhales another loud breath out his nose and tries to move his mouth off Harry, but it doesn't work.

This seems to infuriate Harry and he's soon looking at Louis with those dark glossed over eye's again.

He pushes Louis against the wall even harder and then grabs the back of his head with both hands to control his head even more.

"Don't try and get away!" Harry barks.

Louis moves his feet so his legs are in a v shape and Harry kicks one of them with his long foot, stepping on his thigh a little to readjust his own feet.

"Aaahhh" Louis squirms with his mouth still full of Harry.

In the distance they hear the noise from inside the function filter down to them as someone exits the building somewhere. The noise quickly fades out again as the door is closed.

Both boys freeze on the spot while the noise is loudest in case someone finds them. In no time at all, Harry is back to demanding Louis stay still and keep his mouth around his cock.

In the end, even though Louis has tears flowing down his face and saliva escaping the sides of his mouth, Harry grabs on to him even tighter and fucks his mouth.

Louis gags over and over and saliva and bile drip from his lips but the only other sounds to be heard are Harry's grunts.

His throaty noises are deep and powerful and echo around the loading dock.

A breeze has picked up and some leave scatter on the concrete around them. Louis is getting chilly sitting on the floor and he starts to shiver uncontrollably.

His pants are getting wetter and he has to wonder if it's the night air, his cum from earlier, or if he's wet himself because he's so scared.

Harry has hold of the bottom of his skull and is pulling his head every time he thrusts and it's making Louis' smaller body come slightly off the ground every time.

"Oh this feels good. You like that, don't you?" Harry asks.

Even if he could make a noise, he's not sure what he would say. Louis' capacity for words have left him as the terror of being raped sinks in.

He wants to struggle but knows that if he just let's Harry hurry up and finish, he might be able to get out of there soon.

~

What feels like hours later but is probably only minutes, Harry is violently ejaculating into Louis' mouth.

Some of it slides down his throat, but the majority of it fills the cavity that is his mouth and spills out his lips onto his chin and down his jumper.

Harry still has hold of the back of his head and Louis tries again to struggle free, but Harry wont let him. 

Harry has a contented smile on his face and that glazed over look has returned. His head is again tilted to the sky and Louis looks up at him, waiting for his next move.

Louis is still overwhelmingly shaking with cold and fear and his jaw has locked up, rendering him speechless.

Harry exhales from his mouth a few times and as he does, he gently let's go of Louis' head.

Louis slowly moves his legs in closer to himself so he can get up, and Harry doesn't seem bothered by this because he simultaneously moves out of Louis' personal space. 

 So as not to spook Harry, Louis ever so gently and calmly helps himself up by basically climbing the wall and keeping an eye on Harry at all times.

Harry seems to be in a dream word of his own while putting his penis back in his pants and doing his jeans up.

Louis wipes the cum off his face and slowly makes his way toward the entrance of the loading dock so he can get out of there.

He reaches for his phone from where Harry had kicked it earlier and Harry doesn't seem to mind that he's leaving.

"Had a good time?" Harry asks in a more normal voice now.

"Mmm hhmm" is all Louis can say while his speech is still incapacitated.

He shakes while trying to put his phone away in his back pocket and it drops to the ground. He turns to pick it up and Harry takes a couple of steps closer to him.

"Here, let me" Harry offers.

"NO!" Louis barks as he snatches the phone off the ground and spins around to face Harry.

Harry's face screws up and Louis' survival instinct again takes over.

"I mean..." he squeaks out "I can..I can do it myself love...no need to bother yourself" he tries to add calmly with a forced smile on his face.

"Oh... ok" Harry muses, hurt by the rejection.

Louis starts to back away and points over his shoulder in the direction which they came from "I'm gonna...I'm..I'm gonna head back now?" he stutters.

"Yeah, yeah, ok then" Harry replies easily. "I'm just gonna check my messages and then I'll be there too".

"Ok, see you then" Louis replies before taking a few quick backward steps and then turning to make his escape.

 _Oh my God...I just had sex with Louis Tomlinson! I can't believe it!_ Harry thinks to himself before being distracted by a notification on his phone.

It's his Twitter account. Louis has just tweeted about having partied too hard so he's heading home a little early.

_Wow, I knew we had a great time, but I didn't think it was so great it would send him home early. I wonder if he's going to have a wank while thinking of me too?_

The breeze picks up again and more leaves scatter around his feet while he's standing in the moon light, the glow from his phone reflecting on his face.

The noise from the function filters around him again as the service door opens in the alley and it brings him somewhat back into reality.

He closes his phone and puts it away, straightens himself up and makes his way back into the function like nothing untoward has happened.

 

+

 

The next day is a late start for Harry and by the time he walks in to work just after 10am, he's ready to start the day.

He barely has a chance though because he's bombarded almost as soon as he walks in by everyone asking if he's seen the press release yet.

"No" he replies to them innocently, his green eye's wide with anticipation. "What's going on?"

"Your favourite boy Louis Tomlinson has decided to quit the lime light for a quieter life apparently" one of his colleagues tells him.

"You what?!" Harry exclaims.

He'd been checking Louis' social media all morning under both his own and David Smith's accounts and there had been no activity, but he'd assumed Louis was still passed out in bed somewhere, not quitting public life!

Harry's heart rate rises and he starts to panic, but manages to hold it together enough to ask if there was an explanation why.

"Says he's just sick of the partying and invasion into his personal space" someone replies.

"Funny though" another started "he's never shown that he wanted a private life! He's loves flashing himself all over the place!" she finished as she was joined in laughter by the others.

"You alright Harry? You look a little stunned!" Kimberley asked lightheartedly.

"Just tired from last night I think" he lies.

"Yeah, it was a good night. Last time we'll see Louis out I think" Kimberley winks at him. "Better keep that imagine in your head 'cos he's shutting down his social media pages and everything!"

"Mmmm" is all Harry can muster as he makes his way to his desk.

 _Lucky I got to make love with my boy before he disappeared then..._ Harry smiles as images of the night before swim through his mind.

_Never mind though, I'll get to see him again tonight..._

 

THE END.

Let me know what you think and if you think I should add more chapters or leave it as a one shot. Thanks :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
